moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Unidentified Server (Clan Crisis)
The Battle of the Server commonly known as The Attack on the Unidentified Server or The Fall of Fort Ever Vigilants was a surprise engagement, in the Clan Crisis, featuring a Shadow Ocean invasion of an unidentified unfinished server in Halo 5, against the Blades of the Phoenix and White Sky Riders. The engagement was won in a victory for Shadow Ocean, as the water based clan was successfully able to breach the outer fields and overrun the base by both air and land, forcing both Blades of the Phoenix and White Sky Riders, to evacuate and despawn out of the server. This engagement was the first battle, that Aeons Windspear and the White Sky Riders, were present in the Clan Crisis, facing off against Shadow Ocean. The fall of Fort Ever Vigilant went down as the first, and only known engagement of the entire Clan Crisis to take place outside of the Xbox Live Network. ''Prior to the Events From June to July, the war was taking a bad turn against the Blades of the Phoenix, as Shadow Ocean's population outnumbered Tanya's clan military by 900,000, eventually forcing her to abandon Halo 5 completely and escape to Halo 4, even going as far as to trying to get the Xbox Live Moderators to stop Shadow Ocean. After the failed assassination attempt on RagingSun6989, Tanya was then found by her boyfriend on the game server and was then brought to Fort Ever Vigilant, as the early months drew to a close, the War between Shadow Ocean and the Blades of the Phoenix caught the attention of Aeons Windspear, whom in turn quickly gathered the remnants of his girlfriend's forces into his server hiding them at Fort Ever Vigilant, a major server located outside of Xbox Live that was declared by him to be impregnable, and almost impossible to break into. During the course Aeons Windspear and Tanya quickly attempted to recover in the losses sustained by Shadow Ocean following the fall of Halo 5, along with the remaining Blades of the Phoenix forces fighting in Halo 4. It was then by August 24th, 2017, that Aeons Windspear was able to summon a meeting between him and Tanya Bladedancer in hopes of staging an alliance in order to defeat Shadow Ocean. Battle During the course of the meeting, a single Squad of White Sky Rider clan soldiers were out scouting the perimeter of the field, when all of a sudden Shadow Ocean Wraiths arrived in the far distance after breaching the fire wall, forcing the entire squad to retreat for Fort Ever Vigilant in order to warn Windspear of the Attack. While on the run, RagingSun6989 who was in his own Wraith was overlooking the group as multiple Wraiths move passed him with hundreds of soldiers marching towards the grounds of Fort Ever Vigilant, where he declared his sorrow for attacking his friends server outside of Xbox Live, but also stated how he loved the smell of ruble In the morning. After reaching a small distance from the area where the auto turrets were expected to activate, one single Wraith fired a plasma mortar over the sight where it crashed into Fort Ever Vigilant, catching the attention of Tanya Bladedancer and Aeon Windspear. Upon learning that the outer defenses were under heavy fire, Aeon Windspear immediately called out for defense of the fort, and ordered Hurricane squad to engage Oceans on the field before they got any closer to the Fort Ever Vigilant. As a large clash occurs on the outer perimeter between Shadow Ocean, the White Sky Riders and Blades of the Phoenix forces, Aeons Windspear retreated out of the meeting hall, during a Wraith Bombardment, which killed dozen of Blades of the Phoenix and White Sky Rider players as they struggled to run for cover. Within moments a portion of the base's outer wall had been beached and a large Shadow Ocean force invaded, with multiple Wraiths. Aeons was able to successfully maneuver passed the Wraiths killing multiple Shadow Ocean in the process, until he reached the sight of a bridge, where he then noticed smoke coming up in the far distance along with multiple Banshee Squadrons coming out of the Firewall, where Tanya Bladedancer appeared and declared that the outskirts have been overrun and Shadow Ocean was now advancing on the fort from all sides. Knowing that the fort was lost, Windspear escorted his girlfriend through Shadow Ocean forces, including destroying a 2 Wraiths and a single Banshee that was attacking the duo. However despite making it to the valley where the warp zone was located, it was then revealed that RisingSUn had rigged the valley with Pacific Mines, forcing Aeons Windspear to use a Mine detector in order to locate them so that Tanya could cross without any incidents. Upon making it passed the Minefield, Windsear destroys one last Wraith before clearing out the entire warp area, where she along with Windspear were able to use the warp area in order to escape fort ever vigilant. Aftermath Despite the fall of Fort Ever Vigilant, Aeons Windspear, was able to identify the source of the one who allowed Shadow Ocean into his server, and was able to track him to an unidentified town that was under Shadow Ocean occupation, where Tanya Bladedancer and Aeons Winspear would move to engage, the duo separated but were able to eliminate the traitor from the Xbox Live Server, after forcing him out from the defended Shadow Ocean town, but were forced to escape the Unidentified server permanently after a Shadow ocean counter attack erupted on the town. Following the destruction of Fort Ever Vigilant, the Aeon Windspear was able to escape with Tanya Bladedancer along with multiple Blades of the Phoenix and White Sky Rider forces, but the immediate destruction to the fort itself rendered it impossible to be used again, and has since then been declared lost by Aeons Windspear. The fall of Fort Ever Vigilant would allow the White Sky Riders to open up their own front against Shadow Ocean in order to try and launch a primitive guerrilla style form of war against the clan. The engagement in the unidentified server was then declared to have been the first and only known land engagement to take place outside of Xbox Live and was also declared as the first known battle where Shadow Ocean forces would clash against White Sky Rider forces. Trivia'' Category:Clan Crisis Era Category:Clan Crisis Category:Clan Crisis Engagements Category:Post Moderation War Era Category:2017